


Movie night

by Trashmutt



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Hanging Out, Movie Night, Other, Popcorn, horror movie, kinda basically, movie, post-operator, sleepover, there all alive and happy fuck you operator bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmutt/pseuds/Trashmutt
Summary: This is just kinda a little drabble nothing 2 special lmao





	Movie night

The dim light of the setting sun filtered through the closed curtains of a cozy house. The earth seemed to slow down as everything nestled into slumber, quiet and peaceful as dreams of one's deepest desire were soon to take place.

"BRIIiiiiiiaaaaaaaaannnnn!!"

All except for a select few.

The man in question only giggled as Jay, one of his closest friends, whined his name. "What's up, Birdy?" he covered his mischievous grin with his hand, trying and failing to hide it. A slim man stomped up to Brian, a bag of empty popcorn dangling from his clenched fist as he held it up and pouted, standing tall in a way similar to a disappointed parent. "Don't you 'Birdy' me, asshole. Where's all the popcorn?!" Jay said pointedly, turning the bag over to reveal a drawing of a penis with a smiley face on it and little arms. "I know you did it, who else would make such a... masterpiece?" Jay tried his best to stifle the smile creeping up on his face, you can't blame him, it IS an incredibly funny picture. Brian let himself laugh this time, making his way to Jay to grab the bag from him.

"Okay, one, I'm glad you can appreciate the fine arts, and two I already put the popcorn in the bowl, dork. It’s on the table." Brian's eyes gleamed with amusement as he watched Jay's face turn from a faked scowl to one of sudden realization. "Ohh no way! Did you really??! UUuugh! I feel so stupid now!" A light slapping noise could be heard as Jay proceeded to face-palm. Brian only chuckled and put an arm around his friend, "Aww Birdy! Don't you worry, happens to the best of us." Jay dragged his face as he slid his hands down before turning and looking up at Brian. The broad man smiled down at him and Jay offered a small, lopsided smile in return. "Your ri-" "BRIAN! JAY! TIM! GET IN HERE, I'M ABOUT TO START IT !!!!" Jay jumped a bit at the loud but oh-so-familiar voice. Brian's head spun in the direction of the call, eyes wide as he took a minute to process what had happened and letting out a cheerful sigh. "WERE COMING, ALEX!" he yelled back, smiling wider as he heard a loud "Uuuugggh!" from the next room. Jay snickered a bit before he started walking towards the living room, letting Brian's arm drop from his shoulders. "Let's go dude, don't need Alex on our asses if we don't make it in time!" Brian ginned, "You got that right!"

Brian trotted into the living room, empty bag still in hand as he plopped down onto the couch beside Alex and stretched out. He put his socked feet in the taller man’s lap and let out a content sigh as he settled down comfortably with his hands on his stomach. Alex hardly glanced at Brian as he did so, this now normal for him to do. "Okay it says here that 'Monster Massacre' is one of the worst movies ever, thoughts?" The former director put a finger to his phone as he read off the review and clicked his tongue, "Honestly? Just seeing the cover for it made me roll my eyes. They really put a shadowy figure chasing some girls on the cover. Color that cliche!" he scoffed as he held his phone out for his friends to see. Jay narrowed his eyes at the phone before nodding in agreement, "Okay, yeah, that is like. Cliche number one, but I still wanna give it a shot! Don't knock it 'till ya try it, right?"  
"Tch. Like a movie with 'Monster' in the title’s gonna be any good, that's like, a Goosebumps title." Tim scoffed as he walked towards the couch, two 2-liters of Coca-cola in his hands. He set them down on the coffee table seated himself behind it. Brian sat up a bit and glared at him, "Hey! Goosebumps was a national treasure!" he defended with a playful undertone. Tim put his hands up in a mock-surrender "I didn't say anything about it being bad, just that it sounds like one of it's movies." He scooted back closer to the couch, closing his eyes as he leaned back and laid his head onto the soft cushion. "Goosebumps does suck though." Brian gave him a light smack on the back of the head.

Jay giggled a bit at the exchange, sitting down besides Tim in front of the coach, He grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his lips. "Enouff alk! ovey imme!" he said through a full mouth. Brian giggled, "Yeah, I'm ready too! Let's watch some monster massacres!" He threw his fist into the air. Alex set his phone down and grabbed the remote that was conveniently in his pocket. "Alright, alright! Movie time begins... Now!" He clicked play as the T.V. screen flickered to life, screen displaying pictures of woods and the opening credits before fading to black and fading back into a scene of a teenage brunette laying on her bed, telephone up to her ear as she babbled on about boys to her best friend on the other side.

2 hours, cheesy jumpscares and lots of popcorn later, the movie finished. The final scene playing out of Janet, the main character, dragging herself through the woods, blood staining her brown hair, clothes, and face. She looked like she was in immense pain as the camera panned to stubs where her legs used to be and then cut to black, a scream echoed as the movie ended and the credits rolled. Alex flicked the T.V. off and sat in silence for a couple of moments. "That. Was. Awful! Who made that? Where are they now?" Jay piped up, throwing his hands up and falling back with a soft pompf against Brian's legs. Alex clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Uuuh. Dick Bottom. Think he has a kid now. What a legacy to live up to." Tim snorted at Alex's sarcastic comment, "The movie really did suck, that's two hours I'll never get back." He shifted a bit, stretching out his back before looking back at the couch . "Looks like Brian didn't find it all too entertaining either." Brian snored lightly, one arm on the back of the couch and one draped on the armrest near his head, still clutching that damn bag. Graceful. 

Jay cracked his neck and smiled, "I don't blame him, that movie drained me too!" He leaned sideways and rested his head onto Alex's thigh. Alex just sighed, it became more evident that he wasn't going to sleep in his bed tonight. Tim let out a hum of agreement, "It is pretty late, must be, like, 1:30 by now. Bedtime." Tim considered going to his room momentarily, but he found himself not wanting to leave the company of his friends, so he stayed and leaned back onto the coach, shuffling a bit to get cozy. Alex nodded, "Yeah, I won't be able to move so I'll sleep here too I guess." He gazed at his friends for a second and couldn't help the comfortable smile growing on his face. Sure, he could be a real dick at times, but he loved and cared for all of his housemates dearly.

"Mm... g'night.." Jay murmured sleepily.  
"Night." Tim yawned out as he closed his eyes.  
Alex removed his glasses and set them on the coffee table, scooting a little more into the couch as he got snug, "Goodnight, guys."

**Author's Note:**

> UUUUH yall cn take this as shippy if u want but I originally meant it as platonic B)


End file.
